


Gods Au

by TheLunarBlackCatWriter



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunarBlackCatWriter/pseuds/TheLunarBlackCatWriter
Summary: Story on how the mlp world came to be along with more shenanigans.





	Gods Au

In the beginning there was nothing but light but soon that Light became a little more and created warmth, Light was alone for a long time but eventually found his opposite. Who he named Dark but Dark had an attachment, her name was Water, the trio wandered aimlessly together until they stumbled upon yet another duo. This time it was Life and Sky, both together had already created a place to live Sky was thrilled Life had different opinions. Specially with Dark, Dark was mysterious, unknown, and almost frighting, this did not sit well with Life and would often exclude her in activities he would do with the rest. Sky would sometimes company her at times and together they filled the void surrounding Life and Sky's creation with help of Light of course, and turned it bright blue like sky's eyes but also like Dark's dear sister's mane. Soon enough they all created with each others help and with there creations growing so did they. Soon They couldn't keep up with so many tasks and there little world began to crumble. But Sky and Life discovered they could could create 'helpers' there was two main ways you could create them although the kept the first one a secret they shared the second. Magic could create the little helpers Sky and Life called them 'Children' and they had two. Flora and Fauna, Soon they created helpers for the tasks they couldn't handle but soon they need more to keep other things in check. But they were happy and nobody thought that anything would change. That is until Light and Dark started to develop something, after working with Life in creating the seasons. Dark had asked Light to help her create more in her night. They created the moon, stars, fireflies(with a little help of sky and life) along with helpers, and one daughter The Star Comet. Everything was perfect in there little family until Water claimed that her own sister tried to destroy her. and that what Life's creations had been right by saying that she was pure evil. He believed her and killed Dark she melted like shadow down to equestria and became a black tulip, and along with her all of her creations all were killed but winter because her sister spring took the blow for her. Thats were the massacre was stoped. But after that absolutely nothin in the balanced world they created would ever be the same. 


End file.
